Imaging devices may be used to capture image data of surrounding environments for many different applications, including but not limited to visual communications, interactive entertainment, and security applications. Many different types of imaging devices may be utilized, including but not limited to two-dimensional and three-dimensional cameras utilizing various wavelengths of light (e.g. infrared and/or visible).